Disgaea Two Overlords
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Sequel to Disgaea Cursed Insert. Ten years. That's what it's been. Since then, me and Codie took over the Netherworld. Now, a rebellion has happened, and now, we have to fight new and old allies. Will we win or fall? (even if you didn't want this ending please continue to read)
1. Chapter 1

S/N: With just one vote, the Overlord ending won! Thanks to any of you who voted in it. The reason why this took so long to write, I blame Fire Emblem Awakening being released, I've been addicted to that for the past few days. With out anything else, I'll get to the story.

Sorry for an even later start. I would've had this up on, the 6th, but my internet got cut a bit ago, so at max, updates for now, are going to be at minimum of every two weeks.

Disgaea: Two Overlords

I opened my eyes, two red orbs showing. I quickly got up, and put on my Overlord wear, a black dress shirt, and dress pants. I combed my long dirty blonde hair, and took hold of my sword... made out of my horns.

In my new demon form, they didn't appear. I stretched my long black wings, as a knock came to the door.

"You may enter," I said, with no emotion. The door opened slowly, showing Clive. I'd used a one use spell ten years prior to bring him back to life. He had on a long red skull cloak, and a staff at his side.

"Overlord James, you are needed in war room," He said, glancing at me.

"OK, I'll head over there then," I said, in a monotone voice, as I walked past him.

"Have you had any problems from Zoth lately?" He questioned following behind me. He did that most of the time, as my adviser. Zoth, a demon that had been sealed inside of me, many years ago. He hasn't been active inside of me for a bit though.

"No he hasn't said a word," I told him, as I took a turn. We, me and Codie, had built a new castle, not liking how much light shinned around in Zenon's castle. I pushed open a door, greeted by my partner, Codie.

He had his hair, just above his eyes, which both glowed red. He had on a long black cloak.

"Finally joining us, are ya," He said, smirking.

"You know I'd show up," I said back.

"Of course." I looked around the room, seeing all of our generals, which was only three. There was Jak, a ninja. He had white hair, cut roughly around his head. He was missing an arm, from something that happened ten years ago, when we fought against Zenon.

Vex, a gargoyle, sat down next to him. He was one of Zoth's generals or at least was at one time. Then right beside him there was Dimz, another one of Zenon's old generals. She was a nekomata, half cat, half human.

I drew closer, sitting down in my chair, beside Codie. "Continue talking," I said to them.

"...As I was saying, the rebellion forces are marching through these two villages," Said Vex, pointing at one, named Bakez, and Demenia. "If we want to protect innocents, we'll need to attack them before they enter either of the villages."

"That could be a problem, there was a flood a few days ago, remember?" Said Jak. "The paths could still be flooded."

"That wouldn't be a problem, for me and Codie," I said to them, I could see looks of dislike on most the groups faces, except for Codie, who had a sly smile on his face.

"Why! We shouldn't have our rulers leading the attack?" Said Dimz, anger in her voice.

"I have nothing better to do," I said plainly.

"And if there is any combat, I want to be part of it!" Yelled Codie.

"...What happened to you two?" Questioned Vex with a sigh.

"I was abandoned," I said plainly, thinking of all of my friends that had been left behind, by almost all of those who had been fighting with me last war, ten years ago.

"I haven't changed!" Codie yelled out smirking. I looked at him, giving him a blank face.

"...Still, I wouldn't expect this out of you two," Said Dimz, hugging her tail.

"They grew up, simple as that," Said Clive walking in. "Most of us have had to do that." I nodded to that. We had to, the three of us, that is.

"Even you Clive," Said Vex, staring at him.

"Either we lead it, or we attack alone," I said to them, seeing this conversation getting nowhere.

"Agreed," Said Codie. Clive nodded to it as well. I got up. "Take your pick." I said, walking away from the table. I walked to the door, and exited the room, closing it behind me. I then, walked down the hallway, to the staircase that the end of it.

I continued to walk up to the stairs, flight after flight. Soon, I was at the top of the eastern tower. I threw open the door, seeing the same dark room I'd always come to. As I closed the door, a light shinned in the room.

"Have you found her?" It asked.

"If by her, you mean Zade, then yes we have," I said to it, smiling slightly.

"Where was she?"

"Just where you had told us, at the rebellions base," I said to it.

"So is that enough reason to trust me?"

"I already did, I saw no reason to distrust you to begin with."

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"I've listened to you for the past nine years, I figured you'd have known."

"True," It said back.

"The plan so far, is to launch an attack on the rebellion, in hopes of taking them out fast." The conversation continued, as Codie walked in as well. He turned to me and the light.

"Yo," He said plainly. "What are ya two talking about?"

"Were just going over the plan," I said To Codie. He smirked.

"Then fill me in on what I missed, fixing the mess that you made." We filled him in on the plan.

"So that's it for now?" I questioned Codie and the light.

"It is," Said Codie. The light faded, as a knock hit the door.

"Enter," I said, turning around to look at the door. It opened, as Clive walked in.

"They've decided that your going to lead, much against they're will," Said Clive with a smile.

"Then we'll need to start preparing the army ," I said, to which Codie started to nod extremely fast...and wasn't stopping.

"You prepare the army, I'll get my personal troops ready," I said to him. He continued to nod excessively, as I walked past Clive, and out of the room. I walked down the long stairs, and through the castle. I looked over the walls that I had seen thousands of times before.

They were made of stone, cut smooth, nothing was on the wall, nothing at all. The floor, that was made of the same stone, smooth and all, had a lone white rug going straight down the center of it, like all other hallways.

I turned, going down the hallway to the right. There were tons of doors down this hallway. I walked past all of them, knowing where to go, which I should, I've been there many times before. I walked to the end of it, and turned left going down the stairs.

At the bottom of it, there was just a door, no more hallways or other path just another door. I hit it roughly, before throwing it open. I was greeted by my personal units, or at least one-fifth of them. They had black hair, cut around their face. Pure read eyes, piercing through their pale skin, a long black cloak, which had two holes in the back, for pure black feathery wings.

"Were going to be moving out, come tomorrow," I said to them. The one closest to me, had the tips of his hair, blonde, and a scar across his face. He smiled.

"Finally," He said, with groan. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"With good reason to be getting annoyed, Pers," I said to him. He grinned back.

"I'll tell all the ones that aren't here, milord," He said to me, holding a dagger to himself. I was surprised so many of them were willing to follow me, they were a renegade group of angels, that were called Black Wings. I'd made contact with them, and fought them, since then they joined my army, under my direct control.

He quickly exited the room, to find all of those who weren't in the room. _My half of the preparing is done then. _I thought to myself, as I exited the room. I walked, to my bedchamber. I closed the door behind, and leaned against the wall beside it.

I closed my eyes and entered my mindscape.

I opened them, seeing plains all around me. I'd molded it to that, after getting annoyed of the forest. The sun shinned into it, as a cold breeze blew.

"It's still not the same," I said to myself. I didn't like going here anymore, now that there wasn't anyone to talk to. Clive wasn't here anymore Zexion passed on ten years before. Zade, the traitor abandoned me ten years prier.

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I had shifted back to the forest. It seemed more homey here, having spent most of my time here before. I looked around, still annoyed at the lack souls here. I groaned, as I heard movement.

I turned, seeing a shadow move. I shook my head, and exited my mindscape. I opened my eyes, seeing my room. I sighed, as I exited the room. I held out my left hand, _Now, katana._ I thought. I felt darkness form into it, forming a katana in my hand.

I held it tightly, testing it out. I slashed wildly at the wall, cutting through it with ease. I placed my hand against it, feeling it crumble. _Fade._ The katana faded, into nothingness. _I still prefer my sword._ I thought, as I looked down at my horn sword.

I pulled it out of the sheath, that hid the pale white blade. It was the last thing I had, from the war ten long years ago. I drew it close to me, thinking. I then held it out, blade pointed at my throat, barely cutting it.

"Death is nothing," I said to myself, as I put it down. "All beings die at some time. Other times they don't even die fully." I put my blade away, and stared down the hallway. I started to take a few steps before I crumbled to the ground, hands on my head.

The darkness! It was flying all around me, bouncing off of my body. I let out a scream, before it went back to its place. I panted slightly, as sweat poured off of my face. I had a few more burns across my body.

I quickly got up, disregarding the burns. _Times coming to a close._ I thought to myself, as I continued to walk down the hallway. I walked into the throne room, seeing Codie sitting on his throne, looking bored.

I walked over to my throne, the one that was on the left, and took a seat.

"Almost time," I said to him, in a monotone voice.

"And I can't wait!" He yelled out.

"Neither can I," I said to him. I turned, looking to the entrance way, seeing Pers enter. He walked across the room, till he was directly in front of me, and dropped down to a crouch, and stick one hand on the ground.

"Overlord James," He turned to Codie, "Overlord Codie. The Black Wings are ready to move on your command," He told us.

"We'll be marching at dawn," I said to him plainly. He nodded and got up, walking out of the room. I looked at the door, knowing the rest of the day would be slow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I smiled, as I jumped over the wall. A pure black cloak, wrapped around my body, which blew up as I hit the ground. I just couldn't wait, so I headed out before everything. Fast as I could, I dashed away. I gripped my crystal dagger with my left hand. My sword was strapped to my back. I had my cloak hood up, hiding my face. The sun had set, mere minutes before.

Black feathers flew off of my wings, as I continued, uncaring to what I past. I continued, till I hit the closest town one of the name Degia. It was pure white, almost angelic. Even the way it looked, it didn't hide its core.

It was a town of tricks and traps. The merchants would do anything to rip you off. Thugs outlined the town, dressed up, so you wouldn't expect it. I walked down the pure white stone path, knowing there was eyes one me.

No one ever came out of the path to the overlords, no one ever did. Out of my side pack, I grabbed a mask, and shoved stuck it over my face, hiding features from those onlooking eyes. I smiled under it, as two people slowly started walking over to me.

"There's a tole here," Said a taller man, as spear at his side. He had a tuxedo, and dress pants. The other had a white tail-coat on, and green dress pants.

"Is it two bodies?" I questioned as I drew my sword off of my back. In an instant the tall man swung his spear. I easily jumped over it, and kicked him in the face. As we landed, I shoved my crystal dagger into his throat. "Because I could easily make that happen," I said as I pulled it out.

I cut my eyes at the other man. "Leave, now." He stared at me, until I started to rise from the mans body. He gripped his dagger.

"Just who are you!" He yelled out. I appeared in front of him, my blade at his chest.

"If I told ya, I'd kill ya," I said to him, as I grinned like a madman under the mask. He face, showed pure fear, he was frozen in place. "If you don't move within, ten seconds, I'll kill ya as well. One, two, three, four, five..." He rushed away.

I turned, looking down the road, and smiled. Around the body, I made slash mark after slash mark. I smiled, as I sheathed the sword, leaving the marks on the ground. It read, "An Overlord has descended on your town."

I continued to walk through the town. I felt something through my body, as I continued walking. I ignored the pain, as darkness rose from my body, as it was steam. Burns appeared across it, as I turned, seeing a tavern.

I read the name, "Twins Reside". I never understood why people did that. For some reason, some people would call me and Codie, as the Twin Overlords. I mean, our date of birth's were more then a month apart.

I shook my head, as I opened the door. I was greeted by a small fat man. He had on a top hat, and a long cloak. He looked like he was trying to blend in, but was failing at it. His eyes, traveled to me, as he heard the door open.

"Unusual, two people in one day," He commented. Many people preferred to stay as far away as they could from the overlords palace.

"Just passing through, on my way away from it," I said to him. "How much for a night?"

"That be thirty-five Hel. Going away from it, now that's almost unheard of." I reached into the pouch and threw him the Hel. With quick reflexes he easily caught them.

"I might be," I said to him, as I grabbed the key that was chucked at me. I took to the stairs, hearing, "Room 2," As I went up. I past the first door, and entered the second one. It was a rather plain room, housing only a bed and a nightstand.

I quickly stuck all of my loss stuff on the bed, and went to work on the room. I had already made my presence known, I knew that. So I went on, setting traps all over the room, in case someone decided to pay a "visit" to me.

Once I was done, I sat, back against the wall, as I closed my eyes. I opened them, seeing the forest again.

"You never change, do you?" I heard a child-like voice say behind me. I turned, seeing Clive sitting in a tree.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, acting as if I didn't know what he meant.

"You know what I mean, last war, you ended up working on your own, for part of it," He said back.

"So what? It's not like it puts anyone else but myself at risk!" I yelled at him. As I threw my hand to my side. He quickly jumped down, grabbing my arm roughly.

"Even when the darkness is acting like this to you, burning you. You'll go off, trying to do everything by yourself."

"This is mine and Codie's problem!"

"No it's not, you might have everyone else fooled, but I saw the light," He said plainly. "I've heard every. Single. Conversation. With it."

"Then you know why I'm doing this!" I yelled at him. I felt the ground shifting, becoming unstable. "Have to do it. Have to do it. Have to do it," I started chanting grabbing my sides, as I fell to the ground. The ground, was ripping apart, some pieces of it, floated away.

"While your making yourself crazy, you expect everyone else to hang back," Clive said, as he shook his head. "That's why, I sent Jak after you. Were not letting you try to shoulder this yourself." I grinned like a madman.

"That's to bad, I'll be long gone by the time he gets here," I forced Clive out of my head, as I opened my eyes. I glanced over the room, seeing a shadow in it. I quickly grabbed my sword and threw myself at the door. It smashed open, forcing light to appear in the room. I could tell the person was female, who had long black hair, going halfway down her back. I could see silver in her eyes. She had a black cloak on as well, and a sword in her left hand.

"Movement above average," She said plainly with a smile. "Worthy to kill."

"The hell do you want to kill me?" I questioned.

"To kill, I don't need any other reason. Once I'm done here, I plan to head to my targets," She said dashing at me. I blocked with ease, as we were pushed back.

"If you got your own death wish, I'll grant it to you," I said, smiling.

"Complete mood change, interesting," She said, as she did another swing, aiming downwards. I blocked with my sword, and did a spin, as I drew my dagger with my left hand. I rammed it into her stomach, yet she didn't flinch at all.

"Pain!" She screamed out in glee. As she elbowed me in the face. I was knocked away, as she drew the dagger out of her body. She looked down at the blade, blood dripping from it, and licked it.

"Shit," I said, realizing that she enjoyed pain. _Sphere! _I yelled out in my head, as I held out my left hand. A sphere of darkness formed in it. I chucked it at her, ignoring the burns on my hand. It hit her left shoulder.

The hit threw her back, as it burned at her shoulder. Her smile widened. "It looks like you win, this time," She said smirking. "My names Vial, yours?"

"James," I said plainly, as I stared into her silver eyes.

"Then we will definitely meet again, target!" She yelled out, as she vanished into thin air, leaving me by myself in the tavern. I quickly turned, going to leave. I smiled, under my mask, as I climbed down the stairs. I paid no attention, to the man behind the counter this time, as I exited the doors.

I was greeted by a harsh sunlight. I looked around, only seeing two people walking around, neither of which paid any mind to me. I felt someone trying to get into my mind, but I blocked them out. I wasn't going to let anyone else, in there, my head.

I glanced over the small crowd, my eyes laying on a group._ Why are they here?_ I questioned myself sadly. I saw a female mage, with pure white hair going halfway down her back. She wore a red cloak. Beside her, standing double her size, a brown haired man, who was shirtless. He had a red bandana wrapped around his head, and axe hung loosely at his side.

In front of him, was a blonde haired woman, wearing a dress, she held a bow at her left side, along with a staff on her right. Beside her...was a green haired girl, who's hair was cut around her head, she wore a belt-bra, and shorts. She hand knee high boots, and a spear at her side.

"Why are they here?" I said to myself, being unable to bring myself to say their names. Cybl, Sabre, Treya, and...Freya. I clutched my head, feeling pain rush through my body, as I crumbled to the ground.

"Why...does it...do this now?" I questioned, as the darkness started to rise off of me again. I found myself standing, as the darkness flew off of my body. I slowly walked, barely staying up. I continued, trying to stay up, as I walked past them.

_Please don't notice its me._ I said to myself in my head, as I walked pass them. Even then, I couldn't help but say, "I hope you forgive me." As those words left my lips, I knew I'd have to leave fast. I stretched my wings out, and attempted to fly.

I got a few feet off of the ground, before being able to move forward at a fast rate, leaving only a trail of darkness in my path.

My wings gave out, about an hour later. I felt the ground smash me in the face, cracking my mask. The part above my right eye fell, revealing the burn from the darkness. I closed my eyes, appearing inside of my mindscape.

"So you finally come," Said Codie, glaring at me.

"So you finally got in," I said back to him, smirking.

"Sheesh, you really are bothersome, leaving on your own like that," He groaned, as he leaned back, against a tree. "So, its going as planed then," He said changing the subject.

"With a few paths crossed, but I'm almost there now."

"So when the time comes..." He started.

"I'll take them down." He smirked, as he faded, leaving my mindscape. I opened my eyes, leaving as well. I was greeted by light, I glanced behind me, seeing eyes. I quickly rolled, staring back at the eyes.

"Can't get any sleep, can I?" I questioned staring at the eyes. I drew my blade, as a maniacal smile spread in the darkness of the shadows.

"Are you, emotionless?" A male voice said, with a laugh.

"Of course," I said, with a cocky smile cross my face. The mouth in the darkness widened.

"Just the man I was looking for then," It said, moving closer. It wore armor, made of what appeared to be charred bones, across his face, a mask that covered his lower face. He had two guns on attached to his hips.

Surprisingly he dropped down, to his knees. "I want to join your cause!" He yelled out.

"You wish to join?" I asked, surprise.

"Of course, even if you have been heartless, under your rule, you've killed any that murdered, imprisoned any that attempted to kill, to attempted harm," He smiled. "My names Zeze

"Rise, you can join. You can continue with me, or go back to the castle, and join the main force that Codie's launching," I said to him. He looked at me for a second.

"I'll join you," He said with a bow, as he got up. He shifted his hands, and pulled out his guns. He started to spin one. "Anyone who stands in your way," He stopped the gun and pointed it at nothing. "And they'll meet a bullet to the head," He fired the gun.

Now that he had come out of the shadows, I could see him better. He had pure black hair, gelled back. His eyes,were a violent blue. His skin was tan. He stuck holstered his gun, smiling.

"What's our first stop, overlord-"

"As long as your traveling with me, just call me James," I said to him.

"Fine, James, what is our first stop?" He asked me.

"Our stop is Demenia," I told Zeze.

"Ah," He said plainly, as he started off in a direction. I started to follow him.

"At least one of us knows the path," I said, trying to make my voice void of emotion.

"You don't?" He questioned surprised.

"Never was one good for directions," I said back to him. He sat there and looked at me for a second.

"Why is you face burned?" He questioned.

"Lets just say, it hurt," I said to him. He stared at me for a bit, before shrugging it off. I followed behind him, as we traveled to Demenia.

S/N: I've decided that I'll only be posting two chapters every two weeks (or one every one week if I gt internet back) even though I already have the first six done.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will be entirely from Codie's POV

Chapter 3 Codie and an intruder

I opened my eyes, seeing pure darkness. I had no windows in my room, so no matter the time of day, I would always wake up in the darkness. I quickly got up, my pure red eyes, shinning in the darkness, leaving an after trail.

I threw my door open, seeing Clive standing there, appearing to have been waiting for a bit. I didn't know much about Clive. One day, he just appeared here, he seemed to have a resemblance to someone the person that died against that red haired girl, though I just put that aside.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"Lord James, has left," He said plainly.

"Sheesh, won't even wait for me, will he," I said in a joke voice.

"I sent Jak after him," Clive said to me. I facepalmed.

"Jak, won't make it in time," I said shaking my head. _Sphere._ I heard in my head, as I felt some darkness drain from my body.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned me. For a tactician he sure is an idiot, or at least to me he is.

"Simple, when James moved, he'd do everything as fast as possible, taking most no time. By the time Jak gets to where he is, at that time, he'll be long gone," I explained.

"I know that, that's why I sent Jak to where he's going," Clive said back.

"Smart," I said with a smile. I quickly left, ready to prepare the army. I let my cape flow behind me, as I went to get the Black Wings ready, they were going to head off in front of us, as James was suppose to do.

I quickly walked over to their barracks, taking notice that they were already out, ready to fly at command.

"Attention, you all will head to the destination now! James has gone off ahead. If you can, be there when he attacks!" I yelled to them. The one in front, what was his name, Pears? Well what ever it is, he nodded and commanded the troops, and they flew off into the distance.

I walked back to my room, and sat against the wall. I closed my eyes, and forced my way into James's mindscape. I waited, and saw him appear in front of me. "So you finally come," I said glaring at him.

"So you finally got in," he said, which confused me since this was the first time I tried to come in.

"Sheesh, you really are bothersome, leaving on your own like that," I groaned, as I leaned back, against a tree. "So, its going as planed then," I said changing the subject.

"With a few paths crossed, but I'm almost there now."

"So when the time comes..." I started.

"I'll take them down." I smirked, as I faded, leaving James's mindscape.

I opened my eyes and smiled, ready to go to grand strategy room, as something came out of the shadow, sword drawn. I dodged to the side, and skidded close to the ground.

"Great reflexes, just like James," Said the female voice. I turned, seeing a girl. She had black hair going halfway down her back, and pure silver globes for eyes. She had a smile on her face. Over all pretty cute.

"So you met James," I said with a smile. I drew a scythe, out of my portal to nowhere.

"Yes, he caused me great pain," She said hugging herself. She quickly slashed at me, and I blocked with the scythe. I quickly blocked another slash.

"Sounds like you enjoyed it," I said with a smirk, as she slashed at me again. I easily blocked it, and span the scythe around, striking at her. She blocked it with her sword, extremely fast. She jumped back, smiling.

"I did," She said, smiling. I leaned forward, as she attempted a slash, I blocked it, smiling as I formed a sphere of darkness in my hand, and chucked it at her. She did a spin, getting part of her cloak disintegrated.

She smiled eagerly, "If you want me to enjoy your pain, you'll have to do better then that," She said, teasing me. I smiled at her, as I pointed a finger at her. Darkness formed at the tip. I fired a beam out of it, firing it at her arm.

She smiled, as she blocked it with her sword, that seemed to absorb the dark energy. The darkness washed over it, covering her blade. I saw it biting at her fingers, as her smile widened.

"I learned from your partner, who was using the darkness as well. His though, isn't as pure," She said to me, smiling. I grinned at her, as I dodged a fury of sword slashes. I slashed vertically down at her, getting my blade caught in the stone ceiling above us.

Her grin widened as, she slashed at me. I let go of the scythe, dropping down below her. I rolled to the side, easily dodging the blade that she sent at me. Her sword embedded itself into the ground as I rose up.

I kicked her back, sending her forward, leaving her blade behind. I quickly grabbed my scythe, and unwedge it as fast as I could. I looked at her, seeing her already up, with another blade in her right hand.

I did a double take. Her original blade was still embedded into the ground, abandoned. "Always prepared?" I questioned her, jokingly. She smiled at the the remark.

"Of course, what kind of girl doesn't?" She dashed at me. I raised my scythe to block, but her blade never made contact. She rolled, between my legs, going back to her other sword. I quickly turned, swinging my scythe at her. She ducked down, after just rising up, and quickly grabber her other blade, with her left hand.

She pulled it out, smiling as she leaned both her blades to the ground. "Time to go all out," She said, grinning.

"Then so shall I," I said back, grinning as well. I dashed at her, and span my scythe around, swinging it at her. She jumped up, as a shadow jumped up from behind me, two shadow claymores in hand. Her eyes widened, taking notice. She did a spin, dodging the two blades.

"So your not by yourself?" She questioned as she landed.

"I am, this is a shadow," I said, as I held my hand out, forcing it to fade. "It's a skill I mastered, making replicas of people I've fought." I formed another shadow, this one holding a spear. "I have an almost endless amount of energy at my hands." I said, as I dashed forward, spawning a replica of me, or as I should call him Eidoc.

It followed behind me, and jumped over me. She raised her left blade, to block...and completely absorbed it into the blade. While the spear one I had formed, came at her side, cutting into her arm. She quickly turned, smashing her right blade into it. It faded almost instantly.

I, jumped into the air, as she was distracted by them, holding my scythe in front of me, ready to bring it down. I cut into her stomach, just barely, as she took a step back. She leaned into her arm, licking the blood.

She smiled at me, some of her teeth stained red. I grinned at her. This was some of the most fun I've had in a long time. I took a step towards her, as she did it towards me. I let my scythe drop down, as I continued to her.

I formed two claymores, as we clashed blades, one of which, disappeared as it clashed her left blade. I raised my hand grabbing the blade, while I held the other one back, with my right blade. I forced darkness into my palms, making the claymore bigger, along with making her left blade overflow with darkness.

I felt blood dripping from my left hand, going down my forearm. A blast of darkness shot out of my left hand, overloading her blade. It shot back, blown out of her hand by the amount of power that I used. I did a spin, going around her, and pushing her the opposite way of her sword.

I raised my left hand up, licking the blood. She smiled at me, licking her arm of blood again. I grinned at her, once my hand was no longer bloody. She did the same. She dashed at me, seeming to be enjoying this as much as me.

I grabbed the hilt of the blade with my left hand. I then kicked her in the stomach. Quickly, I sliced across her hand, making it so she couldn't hold the blade anymore.

"Seems our dance has come to an end," She said, in a slightly sad tone. I nodded to her.

"And I know just what I want to do with you," I said to her, smiling.

S/N: Cliffy I know, but I couldn't help it. Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Old Allies, new enemies

I opened my eyes, seeing the sun rising in the sky. It had been a few days since I had gotten Zeze on my side. We were almost at the town, Demenia. We had long past the forests, and were camping in a ridge that overlooked the town.

It was a simple mining village, surrounded by mountains. It had two paths, that could only fit two people side by side, on two sides of the town. Due to that, it didn't take much to protect, the place. We weren't going to be going into the town, or at least that wasn't my plan.

The rebels weren't here yet, or at least, blended in well. My eyes narrowed at one of the paths, noticing a few people going through it. I noticed a pickaxe in hand, so I stopped looking. I had changed my cloak, for something that would blend in more, a pure white one. My wings, were hidden under my cloak folded back, to be under it.

Zeze, had a white cloak as well, covering his bone armor. His mask, was still worn over his face. I saw an orc, carrying around a bunch of mining helmets. I sighed, we heard reports that they would be getting here soon.

I walked across the ridge, making sure I was on the side the rebels would be coming from. Or at least it was the place we expected them from. The other path led to the overlords castle, so they wouldn't have to come through this town to get there.

I saw, two angels in the sky, flying from the path the rebels would come from. _So it's true, Zade has a group of angels working with her as well. _I thought, as they flew back, to what I'd assume was where they were coming from.

As I got up, ready to go down to the path, that they'd have to enter, when a shadow appeared behind me.

"Finally got here, Jak?" I said to him, as I turned.

"Yes, milord," Said Jak, as he bowed down. He turned to Zeze. "Who is this milord?"

"His name is Zeze, he's joined us," I said to Jak, who then nodded to Zeze. "In fact, he's the key to my plan right now." I told him the plan after.

We slid down, placing us right at the edge of the town, at the narrow path. Zeze took up his place, in front of the path. I undid the binds, letting my wings go free.

"Who the 'ell are ya?" I heard a voice question.

"This is business for the overlords," Said Jak, looking behind me.

"And, it's not like we, like 'em as our overlords," Said the man back.

"You'd say that in my presence," I said, turning to him, glaring. The man took a step back. I took his looks in. He was balding, wearing tight, dirty clothes. I let out a sigh, as I took out one of my many bags of Hel, and tossed it at him.

"Get some new clothes and get out of my sight," I said to him, as he bent down to pick it up. His eyes opened wide as he looked inside.

"Yes sire!" He said, loudly, as he rushed off. I, always was emotionless, since then. People often misstoke stuff I did as emotions, like this guy might of. It didn't matter to me, I drew my sword, smiling evilly.

"Death will happen here today!" I yelled out, smiling. I was going to feel a blood rush. The other me, as I called him. He was ruthless, always looking for a fight, never shying away from it. He loved combat, and he was one of me.

I flew into the air, right as I saw an angel. With speed, I rammed my sword, deep into her chest.

"The hell?" The other one yelled out, as I let his friend drop to the ground, with a sickening thud. Gunshots went off, as Zeze did his part of the plan. The path was to narrow, so they couldn't dodge his bullets, that he unloaded into their bodies.

He was showing no emotion on his face, as he blasted them down, one after another. Jak, was doing something, I couldn't tell through all the blood rushing around me. Angels, tons of them were flying around me.

"So this is the power of one under the overlords?" I heard one question.

"Nope," I said, as I made a sphere, twice the size of my sword, and threw it at them. "I'm Overlord James!" I yelled, as I flung it at them. I heard screams, countless. I grinned sadisticly, as body parts that didn't get absorbed by the darkness fell.

I saw an arrow fly past me. I dodged, as one came at me with a sword. I dropped down, as an axe was slashed horizontally at me. I cut her in half, drenching me in blood.

"Where is she!" I yelled out, as I grabbed another one by the head. I then put presser on his head, and crushed it.

"Who?" I heard one, question, flying back from me.

"Zade," I said, smiling as I let go of the man, letting him fall to the ground. I noticed there were only two angels left, a small group it must have been. The gunshots stopped, and I saw that Zeze, was done firing.

"She's with the main group, just please don't kill us!" She yelled, I noticed she was holding onto the other one, who was also female. They both had red hair, and look like they mirroring each other. Both had some freckles on their faces. As well as wearing white cloaks. One had a sword, the other a bow. _Twins._ I thought, thinking back to Freya and Treya.

"I won't harm you," I said as I landed on the ground. "You're free to go." They sat there, staring at me for a few minutes, seeing if I was joking or not. I stopped looking at them, as I grabbed Zeze by the arm, and flew up to the ridge, Jak already waiting for us.

"This is the way we have to go to the other town," Jak said, leading the way. I followed, lazily behind him, and Zeze did the same to me. I heard flapping wings above me, as both the angels landed in front of me.

"Are ya really not going to hurt us?" Questioned the one that remained silent before.

"I am not," I said, as I walked around them.

"Which are you?" Questioned the other one, as they started to follow behind me. I figured they were asking about my title.

"Emotionless," I said, as I continued onward.

"Then why are you being kind to us?" Questioned the first one.

"Your mistaking me not caring for being kind," I said plainly. "You saw how I killed all the other angels." I sheathed my sword, hoping that they would leave me alone...they didn't.

"Then why haven't you killed us?" Questioned the second one. I turned around fast, drawing my sword. I pointed it at her throat. She flinch slightly as she looked at me.

"You have no intent to kill," Said the first one, as she pressed down on the dull side of my blade. I let it slide down, as I quickly sheathed it, glaring at them. They started to whisper between themselves, as I quickly tried to walk away.

"It's decided then!" The second yelled out, quickly hugging me.

"We're joining you!" The first one yelled, doing the same.

"Let go.." they didn't move. "Please?" I said, looking at them. They smiled to each other, as they let go of me.

"Names, Nami," Said the first one. She held a sword

"I'm Zanna," Said the second one, who held a bow. I heard more flapping after that. I quickly turned, drawing my sword, only to see that it was the Black Wings coming. Pers was in front of them, his blonde tips giving him away.

He, and the Black Wings landed beside me.

"Lord James, we are here to help," He said, in a calm voice.

"Pers!" I heard the two voices yell out, as he fell to the ground. He was being hugged by both the white winged angels.

"Nami, Zanna let the hell go of me!" Pers yelled, while other members of the Black Wings let out a chuckle.

"Peeeeers, what are you doing here?" Nami questioned him, saying it into his ear. He started to blush, as he continued his attempts to get them off of him. Zanna sighed, as she let go of him, and got off. Nami looked like she wasn't going to, so Zanna grabbed her, and pulled her away as well.

"Milord, why are these two with you?" Pers questioned, finally able to move freely. He quickly got up, and walked over to me.

"I have no clue, they've been following me since I spared they're lives, about, five minutes ago," I said to him.

"Pers, why are your eyes red?" I heard Nami ask. I turned to him, staring at him.

"What are you talking about, they always were,"I said to them, quickly turning away. "So Overlord James, what are we doing now?"

"Since the fighting at this town is done, we'll have to go, and join the main army," I said to him.

"Hows the fighting already over here?" Pers questioned.

"Zade sent this unit as a decoy," Said Nami, nodding to herself. I sighed, my trip by myself, suddenly got real crowded. I quickly took the lead, trying to speed things up. The Black Wings, followed me, flanking both sides.

Pers, quickly flew in front of me, for some reason. Nami and Zanna both walked right behind me. Zeze was walking behind everyone else. Jak, just vanished, like always. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by freak'n angels. Why the hell did they do that anyway.

I sighed, slightly agitated, that was the worst place to be for a demon. Surrounded. By. Angels! The black wings I didn't mind so much, they had been around me for years. It was the other two that bothered me the most.

They just joined up, as if it wasn't nothing. Back when I first came to this world I wouldn't have questioned it, but now. Then again, that could just be because they're angels. I mean, I didn't question it when Zeze did it. Then again, he had a real reason.

Not just, you seem kind. I tilted my head backwards. "How is it that you two know Pers?" I questioned, making Pers stop in his tracks.

"Don't tell him anything!" He yelled out, his face bright red.

"We've known him since childhood, said Zanna.

"We were really close, so close that-" Nami started.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence!" Yelled out Pers. One of the Black Wings walked up behind him, and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Didn't you say, you had a person named Nami, waiting for you," The Black Wing member said with a laugh, making Pers face even brighter. I grinned slightly, as I continued walking. Pers did mention that at one point, though it had slipped my mind.

It wasn't till night, that we set up camp, though you couldn't really call it came, since there wasn't any tents. I sat against a tree, like I did most nights. My eyes, closed letting me enter my mindscape. I opened them, seeing a field.

"So this is the final place," I said to myself. I looked down at myself, seeing that I was slightly faded. "I have to end this soon."

"Or else you'll be gone forever." A figure formed in front of me. I looked at him, knowing what he was. He had dirty blonde hair, same as mine. He wore the cloak of an overlord, only white. He had wings, showing pure white feathers.

"So, you've finally been given shape," I said to him.

"That's right! Soon, it'll be only me!" Yelled out the crazy me. That's what he was. That's why I had to end this soon. Soon, I would be no more.

"That's if I can't kill her, and end this," I said to him. "Until then, I'm the one in control, and you serve me."

"For the time that's left, yes," It said, back, as it jumped back. It exited this area, entering one of the many others. The ones I didn't care to enter. I exited my mindscape, to be met with faded flames.

I looked around. I saw most of the Black Wings were also laying against trees. Zeze, had climbed up into one. I smiled slightly, as I saw Pers laying against a tree, with Nami using his lap as a pellow. Zanna, was... where was she? I did a double take, I couldn't see her.

I continued to glance around, seeing Jak standing at the top of a tree. Yet, still I couldn't find her. I heard a sigh, from another side of the tree. I tilted my head slightly, seeing Zanna also laying against it. Only reason I could tell them apart, was due to her having a bow at her side.

She mumbled to her self, though I couldn't hear it. She seemed to be smiling in her sleep. I looked at her for a second, before I closed my eyes again, trying to get some more sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes, noticing that someone already had the fire going. I looked around, seeing that only Pers, Jak, and Zeze were up. Zeze was looking around with a gun drawn. Jak, was still in the tree, keeping look out.

Pers, was by the fire, with a pot over it. "Where the hell did you get that?" I questioned, trying to get up. Yet I found there to be more weight then I was use to. I looked, to see that Zanna had wrapped her arms around me in my sleep. She was resting her head on my chest.

Pers smiled at me as he said, "I had a lot of free space."

"But...where did you... never mind," I said, giving up on trying to put some logic into this. He then went back to cooking. I glanced around, seeing that Nami was now placed against the tree. I attempted to move Zanna's arms, but she tightend them around.

"Comfy," She mumbled, as she did that. I sighed, giving up.

"She doesn't like to let go, does she?" I questioned Pers.

"Not at all, she also likes to sleep in late," He answered. I sat against the tree, thinking. It had been a while since...well anyone had been this close to me. It felt nice...and warm. I closed my eyes, reentering my mindscape.

The plains. That's where I was again. I couldn't go to the forest anymore, not after what happened with Clive. I felt movement behind me.

"James?" A questioning voice asked. I turned, eyes locking with Freya's. I looked beside her, seeing Zade.

"Yo," I said to them, glaring.

"...You're faded..." I heard Freya say.

"I noticed." I made a hand motion, as the other me jumped back into this plain. "I take it you're hear to try and seal me, Zade. But why is Freya with you?"

"She's on my side in this, James," She said. I felt a pain in my chest, but I ignored it.

"That's a pity," I said, drawing my sword. The other me formed two claymores of light.

"Please don't make me do this," I heard Freya say, while loosely holding her spear.

"We each make our own choices. You've made yours, and I've made mine," I said dashing at Zade. She flew into the air. "Since when can Zoth use light magic?" She questioned, as OM (Other Me) flew up after her.

"He can't, that's not Zoth," I said plainly. "He's long gone." I turned to Freya, who was holding her spear at me. She was shaking, barely able to hold it. I flew in front of her, with speed. I stopped beside her, "If you don't come at me trying to kill, you won't win," I whispered in her ear. As I went past her. I quickly flew up, as OM got hit by an arrow from Zade.

"Pain is meaningless!" It yelled out, as it sliced both of his claymores at her. She flew backwards, as I came up behind her.

"The feelings inside of me are because of you," I said, as I slashed at her with my bone sword. She flew forwards for a second, dodging my slash. Then she flew up, dodging one from OM.

I felt something enter my right wing, making me scream out, as I fell to the ground. I smashed my head against it, as I felt pain go through it. I quickly got up, barely able to stand straight. I could make out Freya, holding a bow. Her hands shaking.

"Sealing arrows," I mumbled. She shook her head.

"These aren't sealing arrows. These only neutralize dark energy." My eyes went wide, as I quickly energy around my wings, blocking them from sight.

"Are you going to come at me, to kill now?" I questioned her.

"...I don't...don't know if I can," She said, holding her head down. I sensed something from her.

"You came here to kill me," I said, plainly.

"...Yes...but...I can't tell how much you've changed," She said. I sighed, as I lowered the barriers around the plains, showing all of my mindscape.

"This is how much I've changed," I said, flying backwards. I landed on one of the floating chunks of land. I smiled sadisticly. "That area's the one place where I'm still myself." She took a step back, in shock.

"You still having second thought about wanting to kill me?" I questioned, as I licked my blade. I felt it cut my tongue, but I didn't care in this area. The other me smiled. He was drenched in blood, but had sent Zade crashing into the ground.

"The pain only makes it funner," He said. Freya tightened her grip on the spear.

"Fine, you convinced me, I'll come at you to kill," She said, as I landed back in front of her.

"It's for the best you do," I said to her, as I held my sword at her. I blocked her spear, and did a spin around her. I stopped, as she did a spin as well, swinging her spear full force at me. I took a quick step back, having the front of my cloak cut.

My pale skin which was burned, showed through the cut. She did a she smashed her spear into the side of my head. It didn't cut, the sharp end was past my head. It did how ever knock me over. I landed on all fours, and stared up at her for a second.

"Your right eye...is blue?" I quickly shot my right hand up to cover it.

"No," I said plainly, as I sent a shockwave of energy at her, knocking her backwards. In her unstableness, I sent her out of my mindscape. I shot energy up, forming an a bandage around my right eye. Of course, any changes were only for in here.

I looked around, seeing OM pinned to a stone. "Why won't he die!" Zade yelled out, firing another arrow into him, only to hear his sadistic laughter rise out of him. I appeared behind her, dagger held in my right hand.

"That's because he is me as well," I said, stabbing my dagger into her back. Her eyes opened wide, as she took a step towards him.

"This...isn't over," She said, as she faded away.

"Already over?" Questioned OM with a sad look on his face. I sighed, as I slowly pulled out each arrow. He didn't flinch, as he fell to the ground.

"For now," I said to him, as I left him there. I left my mindscape, and opened my eyes. Seeing that everyone was up, and hearing Nami's laughing. I saw Zanna a few feet away, blushing like a madman.

I attempted to get up, only to fall back to the ground, darkness rising off of me. I let out a yell, as my cloak's left arm was burned along with some of my feathers.

"What's wrong with him!" I heard Nami yelled. I turned my head slightly, seeing her being held back by Pers.

"Something that can't be changed," He said to her. I felt the darkness stop, as I quickly rose from the ground. I looked at my left arm, which had burn after burn covering it no longer hidden by the cloak.

"It happens regularly," I said to both the white winged. Zeze already got told that, when it happened with him around. I walked over to Pers, who handed me a bowl of whatever it was he cooked. I didn't care to know, as I quickly ate it.

I could see Zanna eying me, though I didn't care. _If Freya is with Zade...that means that they all are._ I thought, as I finished eating.

_James!_ Clive yelled in my head.

_What?_ I said back.

_...We lost._ He said.

"Shit!" I yelled out, chucking the bowl.

"What?" Pers questioned jumping back slightly.

"We need to get back to the castle to make another plan," I said fast, as Jak pointed the way we'd have to go.

"Why?" Zeze questioned.

"We lost at the other fight," I said plainly.

"How do you know that?" Questioned Nami, confused. I sighed as I attempted to link everyone's thoughts.

_Can ya hear me?_ I questioned.

_What the?_ I heard Zanna start.

_Zanna?_ I heard Nami say. I heard a sigh, that I knew to be Clive's.

_Tell them what you just told me._ I said to Clive.

_I don't know why the hell you're doing this but, we lost on the other front._ He said plainly.

"There," I said plainly, as I walked the way Jak pointed, though he was already in front of me. I didn't know this, but the red in my eyes had faded. They were still red, just barely, I also hadn't known, the eyes that were on us.

S/N: I find it sad, that I write on this more now, then I had when I was able to post it.

More unanswered questions! *Pointing at the scene where I got hit in the head.*

6/8/13 Now I'm a highschool Graduate! Feels so good!

9/7/13 Sorry for the long delay, I found it increasingly harder to remember to bring the the chapters over to my friends house. Though I finally remembered after 3 months of not.


	6. Chapter 6

S/N: This story isn't going to be able to be as long as the other one, I think the most I can get this one to be is around nine to ten chapters.

Chapter 6 Caught

I lied to them... I believe that fits this situation. As soon as I could, I left them. I left them, and went to the main rebellion. I didn't want any of them...to get hurt. What can I say, I'm not truly emotionless. Not that it matters anyway.

I walked, hoping that this was the right way. I was in a forest, nearing the edge of it, I knew. There were getting to be, less and less trees. I quickly flew up, as I reached the edge, It would be easier to check where they were, from the air.

I looked around, only to sigh, I had been walking the wrong way. I could see a huge group of smoke rising from the side I hadn't been walking. I dropped back down to the ground, so I had a better chance of not getting spotted.

I quickly moved through the forest, for now at least. I didn't watch my steps, I wasn't close enough to be heard anyway. I thought for a second, before trying something. I sensed the emotions around me. I didn't care to what they were.

I could sense a group of emotions in front of me, farther away. I could sense a small group of three, about to fly over. I quickly flew up, to confront who ever they were. As I rose, I sighed, _it seems sensing emotions was going to help._ I thought, as I saw three birds fly by me.

I quickly took note of where the smoke was coming from, before I dropped back to the ground. I continued, going the path that I needed to go. I didn't care that I was by myself. I continued, this time, slowly.

I could hear laughter, and hear the crackling of flames. I crouched down, making it harder to see myself. I heard more laughing, signaling that I was getting close. I made sure to stop in a bush, to see tons of people around camp fires. They were partying. Celebrating Codie and mines defeat.

I timed it, and jumped out of the bushes, smashing my blade through the closest orc's neck. He let out a small scream, as he dropped down dead. I quickly turned, smashing my blade into another ones chest. I knew, I'd have to do this all as fast as I could, or else I wasn't going to make it. I jumped back, as an axe went down where I was.

I took another step back, only for a club to land where I just was.

"Capture him alive!" I heard an unmistakable voice yell. _Zade!_ I yelled out in my head. I did a spin, cutting down another orc, and a mothman. I threw my dagger which embedded itself in a wood giants chest.

He didn't flinch, and continued going to me. I jumped back, and flew into the air. I felt an arrow smash into my left arm. I let out a yell of pain. _Needle rain! _I yelled, as needles formed, flying down from my location.

I heard screams, tons of them.

"Feel the wrath of Overlord James!" I yelled out. I landed, feeling the darkness rise off of me. I quickly turned, as I felt an axe smash into my leg. "Still haven't softened up, have ya Sabre," I said, as he pulled his axe out of my leg.

"No, I haven't. But you've hardened up," He said to me, glaring. I could still feel the darkness rising up from me, burning me, as they smashed pure black shackles and chains on me. I glanced up, seeing that Zade was walking towards me.

"You're my prisoner now," She said smiling at me. I leaned my head back, and let out a laugh.

"James?" I heard Treya question. I tilted my head slight.

"That's right Treya," I said to her, looking her in the eye. I made a move at Zade, trying to break free from Sabre's grip. Yet he refused to give away.

"Your not going to be able to break out of those, they're made just to stop demons," Said Zade, smiling at me.

"Soon, all traces of Zoth will be gone," Said Freya, looking at me sadly.

"Even if he's gone, I'll remain," I said to her, As I was lifted up by a few people, and taken into a cell being pulled by horses. I was roughly thrown into it. I was still smiling. _Looks like I'll be playing this part now._ I thought.

(Third person Pers group.)

Pers opened his eyes, from the best sleep he'd had in a long time. I yawned, as I got up, off of against the tree. Nami was laying a few feet away from me, fast asleep. I saw a note, tied to my hand. I quickly grabbed it, and opened it up.

_Sorry had to run, drugged all ya guys food so I could get away._

_-Overlord James_

"The hell!" Pers yelled out, annoyed. Nami quickly jumped up. Zanna fell from the tree she was laying on. Zeze fell out of a tree, that he somehow slept in. Jak, just fell out of the sky.

"What!?" Yelled Zeze, annoyed.

"Lord James, freak'n drugged us and left," Pers said to them, passing around the note.

"Shit, any idea where he'd go?" Questioned Zeze, quickly getting up.

_Of course! Though you guys can't go there._ Said Clive, speaking through all of them.

"I hate this," Said Zanna, holding herself.

"Why can't we go after him," Said Pers.

"Because he's already made his own plans, and got Codie to agree with him," Said Clive, as he walked out of a bush.

"...How long were you there?" Questioned Pers, confused.

"Long enough to catch all of you sleeping," He said plainly.

"Then why did you go through our minds to talk?" Questioned Jak, confused.

"That wouldn't have been any fun, now would it?" Said Clive, in a joking voice. Zanna held herself, while Nami put her arm around her.

They started whispering to each other. Pers sighed, "So where are we going?"

"Were all going back to the castle. Also, make sure to have the fort beside it, ready to be taken. Part of the plans for them to take it," Said Clive, smiling. "We each have our own parts to play in this."

"Still, where's James?" Questioned Zanna, staring at Clive.

"I...can't say," He said after a second. "I'll have to get each of you back to the castle, to tell you your roles. And all of you have roles to play in the upcoming event."

"..Each of us?" Questioned Pers, staring at Nami and Zanna.

"All of you," Clive conformed.

(Back to first person me)

I opened my eyes, being greeted the same way I have always been. To stares of hatred.

"Staring at me like that, won't get me to go away," I said plainly to them. I was still in shackles, as they continued to look at me.

"Are you really one of the freaking overlords?" One of them asked. I smiled limply at him.

"I am, that's how I was easily able to take out so many of you in a matter of minutes," I said to them. "Now leave." They didn't move. "LEAVE!" I yelled out, in a big booming voice. They jumped back, and split apart. I let out a laugh.

"Scaring people eh," Said Sabre, on the other side of it.

"If it'll get them to stay away from me, sure," I said back to him. He smiled slightly.

"Still don't like people, I can see," He said in a mocking voice.

"Of course, people rarely change. Then again, by how you guys expect me to act, I'm an emotionless bastard," I said mockingly back at him.

"That's because you are." I let out a laugh, it was fun, messing with him now. I was so screwed.

"That's what you think, eh? I wonder if Clive would think the same thing."

"Don't you dare tell me what you think Clive would think," Sabre growled at me.

"Why not, I know what he thinks. He hasn't left my side, he's still with me," I said, laughing. I was messing with him so bad, I couldn't even tell that we had been moving, or that we slowly were approaching, a fort.

I closed my eyes to get some sleep. I opened them, as I heard the door open.

"Here's your dinner," I heard one of them say. I snapped my neck, looking up at them.

"Surprised to see us, milord?" Questioned Zanna, leaning into my ear. I looked around. I was in a stone room, in the fort now.

"A bit," I said to them.

"We were told this was to be part of the plan," She whispered into my ear again.

"It is," I said to them. "Finally broke free from my guards?" I questioned them. Of course it was fake, though we needed it to at least look the part. They handed me the food, which I didn't even bother to look at.

I looked around, seeing no one else. I smiled up at them. "Glad to see some friendly faces," I said to them, smiling.

"Same to you," They said, as they both went to leave. I stared at the food they had given me, not really feeling like eating. I heard footsteps, as I was roughly grabbed. I could see that it was Sabre.

"James, you're going to get executed here, you have to get out," He said to me, making my eyes go wide.

"Why do you care, I thought you hated me," I said back to him.

"I...still am mad at you, but, Zade took Freya, told me her plan to kill you here, Cybl and Treya went to go tell Codie, right now. I have to get you out of here." I shook my head.

"We have our own plans, they require me to stay here," I said to him.

"Nothing I say can change your mind, can it?" He said. I shook my head again.

"I'm staying," I said to him. He shook his head.

"Idiot," He whispered, as he left. I closed my eyes again, to wait.

I opened them, as I was roughly being pulled out of the place. "Time I take it?" I asked.

"For you death," Commented the reaper. He was smiling, as he pulled me out, in front of a huge crowd. I could see, farther away, an army coming. It was Codie's group, it was almost time to end this. _I hope this works._ I thought, as I was pushed to the ground, in front of all of them, with a scythe to the back of my neck.


End file.
